The Bloody Demon at 11:11 at Night
by Xalainu
Summary: This is like an extra to the InuYasha/Coraline crossover, The Secret Door. In this oneshot, Sandra, Kimmie's friend, tells Kimmie a scary story at night, and then dares her to see if the legend of the Bloody Demon is true. Is it, or not? Read and review!


**Hello, everyone! I thought that maybe I should give it a try at posting a horror one shot fanfic.**

**This oneshot is somewhat like an extra for the Coraline/InuYasha crossover, The Secret Door. Now please be careful what you say in your review, whether it is constructive criticism or plain criticism. I am pretty sensitive, so try not to let it get too far.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I worked INCREDIBLY hard on this. Oh yeah, and NO FLAMES, PLEASE!! ^^  
**

* * *

The Bloody Demon of the Eleventh Hour and the Eleventh Minute

"They say that if you are still up at 11:11 at night, a demon called the Bloody Vulture would come at that hour to kill you in a gruesome way. Once you're dead, if the demon finds anything useful, they would take it or them. After that, it takes you to the underworld." Sandra, Kimmie's friend, just came over to spend the night at Kimmie's place. She was just starting on a horror story.

Kimmie shivered fearfully as Sandra began telling the story.

"There was once a woman, possibly her name was Erica. She was a detective in the FBI who was able to help solve crimes. One night, she went for a walk down the block of her neighborhood to investigate on a crime scene that happened a few days ago. She checked her watch, and knew that she must be home by midnight to get rest.

"She suddenly heard something rustle violently in the bushes. 'Who's there?!' she called out..."

Kimmie let the story create pictures in her mind. She shifted in her bed so she can listen more clearly.

"...but nothing answered. She flipped out her valuable KD-103 pistol, her eyes darting side to side in suspicion and fear. 'Whoever you are, if you are the culprit of the crime, show yourself. You will be under arrest for--'

"But it was too late. When it was the hour of the four elevens, or 11:11, she let out a piercing cry as she limped to the ground and lay there, surrounded by a large pool of her own blood..."

Kimmie's eyes bugged out as she began to whimper fearfully in her throat. "Th-th-th-then what?" she stuttered.

Sandra continued. "It was the Bloody Vulture, nonetheless, that did it. It took Erica's KD-103 pistol, grabbed the dead lady by the back of her shirt, and dragged her down to the underworld."

Kimmie shivered as she pulled the covers over herself, trembling in bed.

"What, you scared?" Sandra giggled.

"N-n-no... I thought it was weird!" Kimmie said.

"I _dare_ you to stay up at 11:11 tonight, Kimmie," Sandra said with a smirk.

Kimmie shuddered by the dare, but she gave in. "Okay, fine! But only to see if that legend is true!" Kimmie said.

Sandra cackled under her breath as she went to sleep.

Kimmie herself shivered once more.

* * *

Kimmie looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:00 at night. She knew that it was okay to get a snack, since she was starting to get hungry. After all, Sandra dared Kimmie on this, so what was wrong with getting something to eat?

Kimmie climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to look for something that would fill her up for the night. "Yes, Kagome got string cheese yesterday!" Kimmie said under her breath.

She grabbed a tiny package of string cheese and ripped open the wrapper. She bit into the cheese with relish and delight as the story slowly began to fade away from her mind. She froze as she heard something move in the corner.

"Sandra, I know it's you, trying to scare me," Kimmie said bravely.

The floor suddenly began to sound like slow scratching, like how someone with long nails scratches a chalkboard.

"Who is it?" Kimmie demanded. Deep down, she started to get afraid as she felt a funny feeling in her stomach and chills running down her spine.

"I have come to kill you, little child... it is time for me to put you to rest like a good little girl," a slow, low, menacing voice growled sheepishly behind Kimmie.

She slowly turned around as she saw what was behind her: a thing with a large beak with fangs and glowing, blood red eyes on the sides of its head. The claws on its feet were razor sharp, much sharper than a pencil tip, and they were coated with fresh blood.

Kimmie let out a piercing scream as she stumbled out of the chair, running off for her dear life.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting beside the bed that Kagome was sleeping in. His eyes were closed and resting until they suddenly snapped open when a loud cry rang his ears.

The scent of blood suddenly hit his sensitive nose. He stood up and quickly dashed out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs to find out what was going on.

His eyes widened as his wife's cousin crashed into him accidentally.

"Kimmie, what's going on? Why so late?" he asked.

Kimmie had to let it out. "Sandra dared me to stay up late at this time, and, and... _this_ happened!!" She pointed to what was behind her.

His eyes narrowed as he took out his Tetsusaiga. "Kimmie, get out of the way," he said urgently.

"What's going on...?" a sleepy voice moaned. It was Kagome. She seemed to be woken up by the noise. Her face changed from sleepy to horrified when she gasped. She saw a gigantic demon with glowing red eyes, a gigantic beak with fangs, and sharp claws on its feet.

"Kagome, get away! Take Kimmie to a safe spot!" InuYasha said urgently.

Kagome nodded as she took Kimmie by the hand and ran for the basement.

InuYasha turned back to face the gigantic demon. "What do you think you're doing, trying to kill Kimmie like that?!" InuYasha growled.

The demon laughed evilly. "All I wanted was that little girl's flesh so that I can drag it to the underworld," it said with an evil grin.

"Well, too bad, 'cause you ain't going to get it!!" InuYasha leapt up to the vulture and was about to slice off the demon's head, but he was flung against the wall by a strike of the demon's wing.

"Oh, I will. I'll find the girl and slice her bloody after I deal with you!" It let its giant claw down to scratch InuYasha to a bloody mess, but he quickly rolled out of the way.

"Why don't you go to hell with my Wind Scar!!!" InuYasha yelled as he unleashed the Wind Scar with his sword.

The demon screamed as it was being sliced quickly to bits by the power, yelling, "NO!! WHY??!!"

When that was over, InuYasha walked over to the basement door. Opening it, he called out, "It's okay to come out!"

Kagome and Kimmie walked up the stairs and out of the basement. After that, everyone went back to bed to get some sleep.

Kimmie pulled the covers over herself, grabbing her plush dolphin and hugging it as she fell fast asleep. She learned never to do scary dares made by her friend Sandra ever again.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Please review!**

**For those of you who read the first InuYasha/Coraline crossover, The Secret Door, I promise that I will try and remember to keep it updated as much as possible! ^^**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review this oneshot!  
**


End file.
